There is Beauty Under the Beast
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Mae is not "new" to the New York Institute, she is just an old resident. She returns in hopes of finding her father and destroying the man that let her mother die in a pointless war. But, she meets someone unexpected and soon falls head over heels for him. What is to do when her family history comes to light and has fallen in love with someone that is the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Mae walked up to the New York institute and smiled when she saw that it had not changed in the years she had been gone. She walked in and hummed a little as she made her way to the library. Quietly she stepped into the library and saw Alec reading a book in one of the couches. Mae put her bag down and sneaked over to scare Alec.

"ALEC!" Mae exclaimed and then laughed. Alec jumped and he smiled when he saw Mae standing in her usual biker punk attire.

"MAE!" Alec exclaimed back and he got up to give Mae a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my old man and see you guys while I am on a break from my missions. Seen my dad around?" Mae said.

"No, he has been missing since Valentine's attack. Sorry," Alec said. Mae sighed and shook her head.

"It is not your fault," Mae sighed. "How is the family?"

"They have been good and will be really excited to see you again," Alec said with a wide smile.

"No, just leave it at that okay? They don't know I am here and I do not want anyone but you to know right now. I am only here to help with the search for Valentine," Mae said. Alec crossed his arms and raised a brow at her.

"What is it you can do? Johnathon has left his father to help Clary once he saw the light. Valentine is a little weak from losing his one strong pawn," Alec said. Mae shrugged and went to get her bag. "Mae, where are you going now?"

"To unpack in my usual room and then go explore after I spend some time in the music room," Mae said while waving to him over her shoulder and walked out of the library.

* * *

Mae danced in her room while she got her bag ready and she was listening to her new iPod. She decides to go on a walk around the city to get a good look for the best shoppes around. It has been a few years since she was there and was able to go shopping for anything. Mae slid down the banister of the stairwell to not be seen by anyone and get out quickly. She closed the door to the building and stepped onto the sidewalk with a large smile on her face. Meanwhile, Jonathon Morgentstern was out for a walk as well when he sensed her. He made his way quickly to find Mae looking at a few things in a shoppee. Mae smiled as she looked at the items and she tried her best to ignore the feeling that she is being followed and watched. She turned down an alley to try to get the stalker to leave her alone. But, Jonathon followed her anyways. Mae grabbed a dagger and quickly attacked. Jonathon's eyes widened as he moved to block her.

"You are quick on your feet," Jonathon said. Mae held the dagger at his throat and Jonathon held the dagger at her stomach. "But no quick enough."

"Who are you?" Mae growled.

"Jonathon, and I know who you are," Jonathon said with a small smile. Mae retracted her dagger and she took a step back.

"How is that possible? We just met today," Mae said.

"I was raised to know all of the children from all the members of the Circle. You are Liliana-Mae Starkweather, daughter of Hodge," Jonathon said. "You have had a hard life and yet you are still stronger than most of the other children from the Circle. My father finds that very interesting in you."

"Wait, who?" Mae asked in confusion. She looked Jonathon over and gasped. "You are Valentine's boy!"

"Very good, you are not as dumb as you look," Jonathon said with an evil grin. "But, now I must go. I hope to see you soon, Liliana-Mae."

"Oh no you don't," Mae said and jumped at Jonathon. But, he disappeared into a black shadow. Mae growled and punched the ground. "You will both die and I will make sure I am the one who kills you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mae stood in the training room, still seething for her encounter with Jonathon not too long ago. Her fingers twitch as she takes a deep breathes and then goes through her practice of movements. The door opened and Mae sent her dagger soaring and turned to see Isabelle and another girl at her side and a vampire with them. Mae stood up as Isabelle ran over to Mae and gave her a big hug.

"I thought Alec was lying when he said you had come back. How long has the Clave let you stay this time?" Isabelle exclaimed. Mae smiled a little and looked at her boots. "No, you didn't!"

"I did and now I am going to in serious trouble with your mum and dad when they see me," Mae said. Isabelle turned to other two she brought with her.

"Clary, Simon, meet Liliana-Mae Starkweather. She is Hodge's daughter and just came back from London," Isabelle said. Mae bowed her head and smiled at them.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Isabelle has told me many things about you both through her letters and everything she can send me," Mae said with a wide smile.

"I did not know Hodge had a daughter. If you are his daughter, why did you go to London to train?" Clary asked.

"She was sent away by the Clave and was told not to come here unless they deemed her able to with all her training," someone said from the door. Maryse and Robert Lightwood walked in with a green faced Alec.

"Maryse, Robert, nice to see you both again," Mae said with her head down.

"Mae, you know you are not supposed to be here without permission. You also know the consequences for not obeying the rules put in place for you and your father," Robert said sternly.

"Daddy is not here and is missing and no one has gone out looking for him. Why is that?" Mae quickly said back.

"Because he helped Valentine once more even after everything the Clave they would do to you if he sided against them again. Mae, we are afraid that he may be helping Valentine again and you might be put in the middle if he knows you are here," Maryse said.

"Why would Valentine want her if she is Hodge's daughter?" Simon asked.

"Because she is the key to getting much more powerful then you think," Alec said. Mae bowed her head as Clary and Simon looked at her in shock and confusion.

* * *

Valentine watched Mae as she sat with Alec, Isabelle, Clary, Simon and Jace at a cafe in town. Jonathon stood in the shadows with his father as they watched the group of teenagers together. Valentine looked between jace and Mae as they laughed and talked like they had been friends forever.

"So, she has grown since I last saw her. She has become a beautiful young woman and she is very strong like her brother. I wonder how she would fare with knowing that her whole life has been a lie," Valentine said with an evil grin.

"She might join us if you used Hodge as bait," Jonathon said. His heart suddenly ached when Alec took Mae's hand and they smiled at each other. He could not figure out why he suddenly wanted to run over and rip Alec's head off for taking her hand in his.

"No, she would do better if we used someone from there as bait," Valentine said softly. "I want you to tell her the truth and try to convince her to join us. If she has the power of the angel that runs through her, then she will become a great asset to us."

"Yes father," Jonathon said, before he disappeared to do Valentine's bidding.

* * *

Mae went for a walk through the park after her little lunch date with everyone and she hummed one of the songs she was writing. She smiled as she imagined playing it for Hodge in the institute and his smiling face as she played it for him. Jonathon was under a tree drawing Mae in his sketch book. He looked up and saw Mae walking by and his heart suddenly leaped out of his chest when he saw her in the bright sun.

"Liliana-Mae," Jonathon said. Mae stopped and looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth to say something. "No, come with me. I have something I want to tell you."

"What?" mae asked. Jonathon got up, put his sketchbook away and he walked over to take her hand and pull her out of ht epark and into an alley. "What are you donig? Let me go."

"Liliana, you are not Hodge's daughter. You are a Herondale and you are Jace's twin sister," Jonathon said. Mae stare at him in shock and then punched his chest.

"Get away from me, you liar!" Mae growled. She turned to leave, but Jonathon grabbed her and pined her against the wall.

"No, listen to me very carefully. You are Jace's sister, Hodge is your adopted father," Jonathon said. Tears formed in Mae's eyes and it broke Jonathon's heart to see her like this.

"Why would Hodge adopt me and then lie to me all these years? Why did your father take Jace and not me?" Mae asked and her tears fell down her face. "Why am I suddenly crying?"

"All of those can be answered by Hodge and my father, if you come with me. You are crying because you knew something was not right with Hodge and you and now that you have heard this, you know this is true. Come with me and I will get you all the answers you want," Jonathon said. He wiped her tears and smiled a little. It was a sincere smile and she smiled back.

"I have not cried in years, not since they sent me away from my dad. Why is it you were able to make me cry like this?" Mae said. Jonathon cupped her face and held it close to his.

"I am not sure, but please think about it. I will be back in a few days for your answer and I hope it is the right one," Jonathon said.

"How do I know I will be safe if I go with you?" Mae asked.

"You have my word that I will protect you with my life," Jonathon said. He kissed her forehead to seal the deal and the disappeared before her eyes. Mae touched the spot that he kissed her and she smiled like an idiot as she walked home. She was going to think it over until her came for her decision, but she did not know what she would choose after only having seen him twice. Had she fallen in love with the enemy after two encounters?


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathon stared at the drawings that he made and he smiled as he touched the best one he had done. It was of Mae at the park as she walked with the window blowing her hair and the leaves blowing at her feet. There was a knock on his door and Jonathon quickly closed the sketchbook he had on his desk and he put it in a drawer in his desk. Valentine walked in and he raised a brow when he saw Jonathon leaning against his desk.

"What are you up to, son?" Valentine asked. Jonathon shrugged and looked at his father.

"Nothing, father," Jonathon said.

"Did you speak to the Herondale child?" Valentine asked. Jonathon's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Mae.

"Yes, I will return to her in two days time," Jonathon said.

"That is too long, you need to go to her tomorrow and get her here no matter what," Valentine demanded. Jonathon bowed his head and Valentine left him alone. It occurred to Jonathon that he was hurting about having to force Mae into coming here.

* * *

Mae sat in her room with her composing book laid out on her bed. She could not finish the song she was working on because her mind was stuck on Jonathon and the decision she had to make. She wanted to know the truth, but she was not sure if it would be a good idea since she does not know if she will be safe and not treated as a prisoner. She groaned and gathered her things quickly and grabbed a few weapons. It was time to go for a trip for a day to think things through. She packed her backpack up with clothes and a few items she had to have at all times and a few weapons hidden inside. She took a deep breathe as she quickly scrawled a note for everyone before she climbed out of the window. Mae went to the park and then went to get something to eat at the cafe. As she walked in, she saw Jonathon sitting at one of the tables. Her heart skips a beat as she walks over to him with a wide smile. Jonathon looks up and his smile matches her smile.

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Care to join me?" Jonathon asked and motioned to the empty seat across from him. Mae sat down and put her bag under the table. "Were you going somewhere in particular?"

"No, just going out for a bit to clear my head. Maybe go hunt some rogue downworlders," Mae shrugged.

"You hunt rogue downworlders without permission?" Jonathon asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, it got me in trouble back in London and almost made me lose my chance to become a shadowhunter," Mae said. "I thought about what you offered me."

"Oh? What decision have you come to?" Jonathon asked. Mae looked at him and pointed at him.

"I trust you somehow to protect me when I go with. I want to know the truth about my family, but I will only go with you if you protect me and keep me from becoming a slave or a prisoner that is tortured," Mae said.

"Is that all?" Jonathon asked.

"Yes, but you must promise me you will protect me," Mae said. Jonathon smiled and put his hand over his heart. Mae saw a flicker of green in his eyes and she blinked while she waited for his response.

"I will protect you from becoming a slave to my father. You have my word," Jonathon said. Mae nodded and held out her hand to him. Jonathon stared at her hand and then took her hand to shake.

"When do we leave?" Mae asked.

"Now," Jonathon said with a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathon walked in front of Mae when he lead her to see Valentine. Mae remained close to Jonathon as she looked around and followed quickly. They went to Valentine's rooms to see he was meeting with Hodge on an attack plan. Both men stopped and stared at the two that just entered. Hodge and Mae stared at each other with their mouths open a little.

"Daddy?" Mae finally asked, on the brink of tears.

"Mae-bear," Hodge said. Mae dropped her bag and ran into his arms. Hodge held her close and kissed her head as he smoothed out her hair and cooed to her. Valentine walked over to Jonathon and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done, son," Valentine said. Jonathon gave him a curt nod, as he watched Hodge and Mae a happy moment together.

"My sweet little girl, you have gotten so big since I last saw you. What are you doing here, sweetie?" Hodge said with a smile, as he held her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Jonathon brought me because I wanted to see you and find out the truth about my family. I know you are not my real dad, but you are still my dad no matter what. I love you, daddy," Mae said. Hodge's heart skipped a beat and he kissed her forehead a few times.

"Hodge, I hate to break up this reunion, but I think Mae should go settle in her new room and then we can get to telling her the truth she is looking for," Valentine said. He looked Mae up and down with a hint of hunger in his eyes. Jonathon grabbed Mae's bag when she walked over. "Jonathon, are you volunteering to showing her around and being her guide?"

"I made a promise to her before we came," Jonathon said. Mae grabbed his arm and held it close to her. Valentine saw how the two of them looked at each other and smiled as he gave them a nod to leave. The two of them left and Mae did not let Jonathon go. Her being that close to him made his heart race and his mind went fuzzy when her breasts pressed against his arm with each breathe she took. Jonathon took her to her room that was down the hall from his room.

"This is where I will be staying?" Mae asked, as she stepped inside and looked around.

"Well, yes, what did you think it would look like. This is my father's headquarters," Jonathon said, trying to sound a little smarter than he looked normally. He watched her walk around and take a quick look. Her hair was a baby blue colour that was in a simple braid down her back. Jonathon wanted to grab it and pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for breathe.

"Personally, I was thinking it was going to be a run down building with shabby excuses for rooms," Mae said with a beautiful smile. Her blue green eyes sparkled when she smiled and it lit up her face. "Will you give me a tour later?"

"I can after you and father talk a little," Jonathon said with a small smile. Mae bounced over and wrapped her arms around his middle in a small hug. She rested her head against his chest and remained there.

"Thank you for making the promise. I trust you will keep it," Mae whispered. Jonathon smiled wider and wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer and rest his cheek on her head.

"It was my pleasure, Mae," Jonathon whispered back. He let her go to let her unpack. "I will be outside when you are done unpacking your things."

"No need, I can do it before bed," Mae said. She threw her bag on her bed and went over to the door. "Show me around to the garden and what not."

"There is not much for you to see. I mostly remain in my room or the makeshift of a training room. I can show you that," Jonathon chuckled.

"Then take me there and I would like to see your room, since you have seen mine," Mae said. Jonathon turned a bright red when she mentioned seeing his room and imagined her reaction to the sketches of her all over his wall above his desk.

"You can see my room at a later time. Come, let me at least show you the training room," Jonathon said after a few moments.

* * *

Valentine watched Mae as she did her normal routine for practice. He compared her now from when she was first born and during her first few years of life. Mae had changed over the years into a stronger person than her twin brother. She had a power that her brother did not have and Valentine could use that to his advantage later. Mae stopped when Jonathon came in with a bottle of water for her. Jonathon was a different person since Mae arrived a few days ago.

"Thank you, Jonathon," Mae said with a smile. She popped the bottle open and took a few gulps of water. "Want to join me in a quick spar?"

"Are you sure? I might beat you and hurt you," Jonathon said with a raised eyebrow. Mae laughed and poked his bicep with her small stick that was the length of her forearm.

"Back home, no one wanted to spar me because I was brutal. I was the teacher when it came to sparring. That means I can take you on, unless you are a sissy boy," Mae said. Jonathon sighed and gave her a shrug when he went to get one of the practice swords and went to stand in his spot.

"I warned you," Jonathon said. Valentine smirked as he prepared to watch the spar before him. Mae gave Jonathon an evil grin as she held her stick out to him with her other hand around her back to her other stick on her back.

"With these in my hands, you will be down in a minute," Mae said. Jonathon shifted his foot and went at her head on. Mae turned her hand and a blade shot out of her stick to form the handle of a sword. She ducked when Jonathon moved his arms to swing at her. Within the split second, she spun her sword to hit Jonathon in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. The little hit made Jonathon stagger back a little and he rubbed the spot he was just hit. Mae still her grin on her face as she moved quickly at him. Valentine's eyes widened at her speed as she made her way across the floor and grabbed her other sword. Jonathon growled as he crouched and went to tackle Mae as she got closer. Mae used her swords to push her up and over Jonathon to land on his shoulders. She used that opportunity to slide down to sit on them and she placed her blades against his neck with her legs trapping his shoulders from moving his arms.

"You win this round. Now I can see why no one wanted to spar you back home," Jonathon said huskily. Mae smiled as she sheathed her swords and jumped off his back.

"Make me some breakfast and I will call it even," Mae said, as she put her hilts in their holders on her belt on her back. Jonathon smirked and scooped her up over his shoulder. Mae giggled and pretended to pound on his back as they went to the kitchen. Valentine emerged from the shadows with a wicked smile at a thought on what to do with Mae. He was going to use her somehow and it was going to be a long time use.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been almost three weeks since Jonathon first met Mae and fell in love with her. He smiled when he found Mae in the training room with her lunch, that he made for her, sitting on her stomach and she was asleep. She spent most of her time in the training room when Jonathon was busy with other things. He had shown her the library last week and she had gotten all the books she wanted to read, which was not that many. Valentine had not said anything to them about how long she was to stay and Hodge had only talked to Mae briefly about her family. Jonathon closed Mae's lunch containers, put them in their bag and picked her up on his back to carry her to her room. She stirred on his back and groaned a little.

"Where are we going?" Mae groaned sleepily.

"I am taking you to your room so you can sleep. You cannot sleep on the training room floor," Jonathon said. Mae gave him a nod as she grumbled and fell back to sleep. Jonathon made it to her room to see she had drawings and pages to her songbook all over the desk and a few around her bed on the floor. There were pathways that were made for her to walk around to the areas she needed most. Jonathon took the path from the door to her bed after he closed the door behind them. He sat her on her bed and laid her down as slowly and gently as possible. Mae's hair came undone in her braid and it fanned out when her head was placed on her pillow. Jonathon noticed that her hair made a small halo above her head and it made her shine even more than normal. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Jonathon..." Mae grumbled in her sleep. Jonathon smiled and chuckled softly. He put a blanket over her and left her to sleep on her own. Hodge was walking up the hallway when Jonathon was closing the door behind him.

"What were you doing in my daughter's room?" Hodge demanded when he saw Jonathon.

"I was putting Mae to bed when she fell asleep in the training room, sir," Jonathon said. Hodge slowly opened the door to peek and he smiled when he saw her asleep. He closed the door and glared at Jonathon.

"Keep away from my daughter, Jonathon. I will not let my little girl get hurt by someone like you," Hodge said.

"I have no intention of hurting her or getting too close, Hodge. She is nothing special to me," Jonathon said. That was a lie and a lie he wished he had not said. He knew that Mae was special to him and meant to the world. He would do anything to keep her smiling and happy for as long she was alive and in his life.

"It better stay that way," Hodge said sternly and he went to his room in another hall. Jonathon growled softly before going to his room.

* * *

Mae sat in the library with her songbook on her lap and her iPod playing a song she loved from a movie she saw. She hummed it softly and smiled as she came to a finish the song she was working at. Valentine walked over and cleared his throat to get her attention. Mae looked up and she jumped to her feet.

"Yes, sir?" Mae asked.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you for a little bit. Maybe we could talk in my little office," Valentine said with a smile. Mae gave him a nod and gathered her things to follow him. "Now, tell me a little about yourself."

"You already know everything about me, sir," Mae said. Valentine shrugged and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I was hoping to make small talk with you actually. But, I was more curious as to why you agreed to come here on your own. Won't everyone in New York notice your disappearance?" Valentine asked.

"I wanted to see my dad and this was the only way. Also, I trusted Jonathon to keep a promise he made before I came and I wanted to know the truth of my family. Now that I know, I really don't want to leave just yet. I thought I would want to leave, but something is keeping me here," Mae said. She became a little stiff with Valentine so close.

"You mean someone has made you want to stay?" Valentine suggested.

"Yes, I believe that is correct, someone has me wanting to stay here," Mae said with a nod.

"I thought so. Could this person be your father or maybe Jonathon?" Valentine asked. Mae turned bright red and looked away when they entered Valentine's office.

"It is more my dad than Jonathon," Mae muttered. Valentine laughed as he let her go and went to pull out a chair for her.

"I see, now tell me how you learned to move so quickly in sparring and where you got your swords," Valentine said. Mae looked at her belt and looked at her swords.

"They were a gift from Brother Zachariah when he came to see me one day by my dad's request. I was always this fast even when I was training. Since I was young I was told I would never need a rune for speed," Mae said. Valentine smiled as he nodded and then motioned for her so sit down.

"Has your father spoken to you about as to why he told you the story he did all these years?"

"He said it was to not make me feel like I was not wanted and to help me feel like I belong. I knew there something different about he and I, so finding all this out was not a large shock to me."

"Mae, what do you know about the blood that runs through you?"

"I have angel's blood running through me and that is all I know. Jonathon has demon's blood running through him."

"Very good, now, tell me what is it that you will do to remain here. I need to know you will be of some use to me while you are here. Your father offers me his knowledge on the attack plans that we could use. But, you have not offered or shown me what it is you can to do to be of use to me and my cause."

"I was actually going to say whatever you wanted to have m do, sir. I will do just about anything to stay here and be with my father and help with a cause he finds right to him."

"Perfect because I have something you can do for me. It is going to be a hard task for you since you will be the only one doing it and be the only one that will have done this."

"What is it, sir?"

"I want you to become my little whore and bring forth strong children from your womb. And you will be starting today and right now." Valentine jumped at her and began to rip the clothes Mae was wearing. Mae screamed and tried to kick him off. She thrashed around and screamed as hard as she could.

"Get off of me! Please!" Mae began to cry when Valentine had ripped her clothes to shreds and she was in nothing but her undergarments. The doors to the office were shattered from a powerful kick and Jonathon came in. He stopped when he saw Mae kicking and screaming under Valentine.

"Father, get off of her!" Jonathon roared, as he charged and knocked him off. Valentine went flying to the other wall and Jonathon gathered Mae in his arms. "Hush now, Mae, I have you now."

"Jonathon, he tried to..." Mae sobbed into his chest and held onto him.

"No, no, hush now. You are safe with me. Let's get you to your room and get you some new clothes," Jonathon said. He grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs, wrapped Mae in it and picked her up like a small child in his arms. Valentine watched Jonathon rush out of the room with Mae close to him like he was her precious treasure. He smiled when he realised that if he could have her and make powerful children, then Jonathon can and she would stay when that was to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Mae sobbed as Jonathon rushed to get her to her room and in her own clothes. She was shaking from her adrenaline pumping and from the fear she just had. Jonathon's anger was boiling now from what he saw his father trying to do to Mae. They arrived at her room safely and he set her on her bed before going to close the door and get her some clothes. Mae kept the blanket tightly against her body as she sat there waiting for Jonathon.

"Mae, you have to get dressed, okay?" Jonathon said and put her clothes next to her. He knelt down to take her boots off and rip the rest of her clothes off. She did not scream or move while he did that to her. "Mae, come on, you have to get dressed."

"I don't want to do it or even move," Mae mumbled. Jonathon sighed and put his hands on her knees.

"Would you like for me to help you?" Jonathon asked. Mae only gave a small nod and she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Jonathon stood up and helped her get into her new shirt and pants. He laid her down on the bed and sat next to her when she grabbed his arm and tugged him to sit down. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," Mae said quickly. She held onto his arm as Jonathon rubbed her back. She moved her head onto his lap and Jonathon smiled as he got comfortable and closed his eyes. Mae was quiet for a moment and she began to cry again. Jonathon opened his eyes and he pulled her up to him so she could cry in his arms. "Why? Why me?!"

"Hush, it is going to be okay," Jonathon cooed. Mae grabbed a handful of his shirt and cried into his shirt until she fell asleep.

* * *

Hodge knocked on Mae's door later after Jonathon informed him of the incident earlier. Mae opened the door a little and tackled Hodge into a hug when she saw him at her door. Hodge held her close and kissed her hair when he saw her puffy eyes and tear streaked face. He felt like a horrible father for letting this happen to Mae, but then something inside him felt glad that Jonathon was there to rescue her before it got too far.

"How are you? Did he hurt you physically?" Hodge asked.

"No, Jonathon came in before it got too far. I have him to thank for saving me," Mae said. She smiled a little at Hodge and ran her fingers through her side bangs to move out of her face. Hodge kissed her forehead and gave her a small nod.

"Okay, I am just glad that you are okay. Stay away from Valentine unless there is someone with you, like me or Jonathon," Hodge said. Mae gave him a smile and then went back into her room. Jonathon was asleep on her bed and she smiled as she crawled onto the bed and laid next to him to watch him sleep. She noticed that he looked younger and cuter when he slept. Mae smiled when she moved some of his hair out of his face. Jonathon slowly opened his eyes and he looked at her with a smile. Mae smiled back and put her hand on his cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" Mae asked. Jonathon kissed the palm of her hand and held it in his hands. Mae moved closer and she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I slept better here then in my own bed," Jonathon said. Mae smiled and she looked at her hand in his hands. "What is the matter?"

"I know we don't know much about each other, but would you kiss me?" Mae said. She looked at him and Jonathon caressed her face before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. They pulled away a few inches and looked at each other. "Can I tell you something a little stupid?"

"Nothing you tell me is stupid, Mae," Jonathon chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, this is because since the moment I met you, even when I thought you were my enemy, I have loved you," Mae said. She turned a bright red when she finished her sentence. Jonathon chuckled and kissed her face a few times.

"I know, I had the same feelings when I first met you," Jonathon whispered. Mae settled in his arms and his arms and they fell asleep in each other's arms once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathon awoke to emptiness in his arms and he sat up in a panic. His eyes raked the room until his black eyes fell upon Mae coming out of the bathroom with her damp hair covered by a towel and she is in a pair of jeans and a blank tank top. They smiled at each other when Mae got onto the bed and curled up in Jonathon's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathon asked softly. Mae looked at him and she smiled widely.

"I slept better then the other night," Mae said. Jonathon kissed the top of her head and she laid her head on his chest. "Can we go out for a bit and maybe go see everyone back home. I want them to know that I am safe and alive."

"If we go, I cannot go with you because they would try to kill me," Jonathon said. He made circles on her shoulder as they laid there for a little longer before anyone spoke. "But, if you really want to go, I will keep an eye out from a distance. We cannot be gone for long otherwise Valentine will be furious."

"Thank you," Mae said. She got up and went to grab her things before they were to take off. Jonathon got up and went to his room quickly to grab a few things. When he returned, Mae was putting on her boots.

"Ready?" Jonathon asked with a smile. Mae walked over, took his hand, and gave him a nod. Jonathon walks over to one of the walls to make the portal. Mae smiled when they stepped into the same alley that she and Jonathon first met. She went to where the street was ans she smiled even wider when she saw that she was home at last. Jonathon walked up behind her and smiled when he saw her happiness when she turned to smile at him.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Mae asked. Jonathon ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Let's go before I drag you back home," Jonathon laughed. Mae giggled and smiled at the thought that she finally has a place she can call home at long last. London was never her home because she rarely remained still there and was always out on her little adventures and missions that she managed to get. She took Jonathon's hand and they smile as they walk together like a normal a mundane couple. It was not long before they got to the street where the institute is on. "I will be in the shadows by the building across the street. If something happens, I want you to wave through the windows and that will be my sign to come and get you."

"Nothing is going to happen, Jonathon," Mae said. She kissed his cheek and went down the street to the gates. Jonathon's heart raced each step Mae took away from him. Mae went inside and she put her normal face on as she went in search of someone. The person she found first was Clary and then Alec stepped into the hallway.

"Mae?" Alec asked when he saw her. Mae held out her arms with a small smile. Alec ran over and gave her a big hug. "Where have you been?"

"I was not gone that long," Mae said.

"You were gone almost two months, Mae," Alec said and let her go. "Where were you? Mom and dad were about to send someone to look for you."

"I have been out and about in search of Valentine on my own," Mae lied. She looked at Clary and then saw Maryse and Isabelle come down the hall together. "Hello you two."

"Mae!" Isabelle exclaimed and ran to tackle her into a hug. Mae fell on her buttocks and laughed a little. "Where were you?!"

"She said she was out looking for Valentine on her own," Alec said for Mae.

"You cannot take off like that! Robert almost sent a search party out for you," Maryse said.

"I am fine, I just came to let you guys know that before I go back out and possibly not come... back..." Mae said and faded towards the end. Maryse and Isabelle crossed their arms and glared at Mae.

"What do you mean by that?" Maryse asked.

"I am not coming back for other reasons. I am not going to rest until Valentine is dead and my father is brought back here and I stand up for him when the Clave wants to have him punished," Mae said. She took a few steps back to the window facing the front and she waved her hand behind her back. She hoped Jonathon saw it and would help her soon.

"You cannot do that, Mae, it is dangerous and you are not even old enough to do that on your own. Let the others handle it and then you will return," Maryse said and made a step towards Mae. Something in Mae made her smile and she pressed up against the window.

"Sorry, Maryse, but you have no authority over me anymore. I am not on your side anymore," Mae said. She hit the glass and something wrapped around her waist. Everyone ran to the window and gasped when Mae went soaring back into Jonathon's arms. The two stood there with a smile on their faces before they disappeared into a black shadow.

* * *

"We have to find Jace and tell him the truth of my family," Mae said, as she pulled Jonathon behind her.

"Mae, you just left your family behind by telling them you are not on their side. What did you mean by that?" Jonathon asked and stopped her.

"I meant what I said, Jonathon, now let's go find Jace," Mae grunted as she pulled him more.

"No, tell me what you meant," Jonathon said and planted his feet firmly on the floor.

"I choose you over them. I pick your heart over them because I like you and I want you safe as well as my father's. I will fight for Valentine if it means being at your side. I will fight the same cause my parents' fought with the man I have given my heart to and to finish what my parents' started," Mae said. Jonathon blinked at her and then rushed over to kiss her lips. He trapped her face between his hands and pressed her against a wall while kissing her wildly.


End file.
